mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! ---- re: Spotlight How's this? If you want to have the wiki moved from the Toys section to Gaming, just fill out this contact form and it should get taken care of. JoePlay (talk) 18:40, November 9, 2009 (UTC) lol Grey Bricks i will click your mantle and gauntlet transmutting pool until i get pet robot ya!! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 08:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Archives May I draw your attention to a template FB100Z and I made a while back. 19:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I know. I choose not to use it. Also, this way the CVN channel has one more large removal :) Ajraddatz Talk 19:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Echo and Cutup In response to your list: Echo and Cutup once claimed that he had another sockpuppet named "Silver Cyclone," who is, in fact, an actual user. Is Horrifico, his Wikipedia name, also on the list? 20:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :You could add some things also, if I have missed any more. Thanks, I have added them. Yipes, I only knew his Wikipedia name of Vorox the Glatorian :S Ajraddatz Talk 20:48, January 19, 2010 (UTC) You've taken everything I can offer you from my E&C page. All that's left to say is well done on the expansion ;D 21:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Shh... we were going to leave that part out ;) Ajraddatz Talk 21:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Official Store Here's an idea that I had and flamethrower agrees with. I am wondering what the admins say about recreating the official store-The mainframe would be me and flamthrower's stores, with joeman if he agrees and/or skipper if he agrees. Reply on my talk page 23:10, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Nebular Crystal can you give me nebular crystal please i need it [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 03:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) OK I hope that you "verify" or whatever it is. It is really helpful to users to hear the loops. (I think Joeman can upload music. I don't know how) 00:37, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you like star trek (seeing from your old signature)? 00:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I do like Star Trek. Also, it requires a community vote before the loop pages are made, which is why I recommended starting a forum. Ajraddatz Talk 00:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) OK I will do that. I like Star Trek too! 00:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Under which category should I make it? 00:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :The admin one. Ajraddatz Talk 00:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) First Movie Item what the heck? What's first movie item? How do people know that it was used for testing? How do you know that it exists? 02:15, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Mack answered that on his talk page. Ajraddatz Talk 03:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I have created a brand new store merge and I wish to make it the official store. You were part of it so I want your honest opinion. If you would like a link its the last box of my sig.-- 04:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :No, it can not become the new Official Store. If and when the community decides that the Official store is a good idea, then it will be reinstated as before. However, it will be possible for new users to join the store. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 04:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC) OK fine. Can I keep the name? Is the store itself (the one I made) any good? 04:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't like the idea of ranks, but other than that it is good. Ajraddatz Talk 04:55, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 04:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Under what forum should I put this? 05:01, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Sockpuppet I think Farmer-Jack is a suckpuppet from Hell11.-- 14:01, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll look into it. Ajraddatz Talk 14:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Rollback how can I become a rollback?-- 00:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :If you demonstrate good anti-vandalism. Ajraddatz Talk 00:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) can you make me one, or is it not that simple? :-0 -- 00:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, it is the latter. You earn rollback privs; you don't get them. 00:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) and how may I get them?-- 00:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Fight vandals. Personally, I think that all users should get the rollback button so that they don't waste time undoing edits. 00:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Why'd you move it? Where'd you move it too? 00:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :From template space to your userspace. I failed quite a bit along the way as well :/ Ajraddatz Talk 00:45, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Why is the page you moved it to blank? 00:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :User:BobaFett2/Store Support for Big Store‎ Ajraddatz Talk 00:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I completely understand your intentions and from what KJHF said on Fb100z's talk page I think that he would agree, but why not see my store. We have everything set up, with enough rules, guidelines, and sub-pages to practically be its own mini-wiki (albeit a small one). 21:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I see it I see the store. Its quite good. However, flamethrower and i have revolutionized prices and dropped stuff so low that a lots free. See my prices for an example. I don't know I may help with the official store but I would rather that mine became the 2nd Official store because its got great deals, has a system for supplying goods to store owners and has many different policies. 22:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) OK, so let me get this straight: *You oppose to having different ranks of users-perfectly fine by me-It was only a system to sort out paychecks *Having subpages makes a store more difficult to use-I disagree with this-Without the subpages the page would be too long *If I join would I be an "owner" or would I work for you? *If I join can I make Starter packs and sell advertisements? *If I join then can Flamethrower join? 22:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree with that comment-Joeman went on an editing blitz of my store without asking so the colors are different, the links are different, he took out starter packs and advertised his store in it. I WILL join-But first you must do two things *Unprotect the talk page of the store its protected against non-admins *Allow me to make starter packs (a bundle that costs less than buying individual items and allows users to get a whole pack of stuff) 22:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Great! I'm glad you like the idea. Also I was wondering if we could have these to deals: *A bonus of 1 click off per 100 mainspace edits to encourage mainspace edits *25% off to other store owners who are trying to stock their stores by buying at lest 20 items. 22:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Please be so kind as to unblock the store page from me because I can't edit it. 22:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) e, ba ba ba and who's Idea was it for the edit discount? Yours truly! Can we just delete the official store we put so much work into the main store-- 22:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) OK Please fix airsoldeirs signature I tried but it didn't work. 22:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) 2 things 1st can we merge the stores together? 2nd can I become a rollback (I will stop all vandalism I can find) -- 23:02, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I support joemans request but you have to make it in RFA I think. :Store edits finished-Comment please but don't take anything out without asking I just spent 1/2 hour on adding items-my computer gets lagged when typing but only on some pages. 23:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) whats a RFA?-- 00:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Requests for Adminship. RFR is requests for rollback. RFB is ... well an intelligent person like you should get the idea. 01:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was looking I was looking at what the admins could do and the MediaWiki:Monaco.css stuff. Well anyways I think (if I got this right) you can customize the color of your edit count on the top-right corner of your page! .dark_text_1 { color: #839264028A83; } If you could change it to MLN green that would be cool!-- 01:32, January 28, 2010 (UTC) oh I also want to say that I will take a part in owning the official store. I do not want to sell my Items though so in return I will not get any of the profit. All I want to do is help editing it a have a owners share-- 01:39, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Dude you better not edit it without asking because if you mess up ajraddatz will be mad 01:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S.:Would it be spamming or against wiki policy and said in my sig I am not:Legoguy166 kindof in the style of legoguy1866? 01:43, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, it would be fine. Also, Joeman, are you saying that you don't want to any of the running of the store, juist reap it's benefits? If so, then I don't want you to be a part of it. Also, I am aware of the code, but thanks for the suggestion. Ajraddatz Talk 01:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC) no I'm saying that I would like to help with anything and not get anything in return-- 01:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ya read into what he said a bit more. What should I try to do if I want to become an admin? 02:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC) you first need 500 mainpage edits-- 00:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC) so can I help with the official store? BTW I do not think (at the bottom of the page) we need red I mean we are good coders and should find at least something better 1 -- 00:56, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 00:59, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I need to go now but go take a look! -- 16:35, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Please don't delete this barnstar and its for you. I think that this should be a barnstar (forum barnstar). 23:08, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Please commment on the barnstar. You took the clicks to millstone hurling module out-But consider that millstone hurling module costs millstones to click. Please come to IRC. 01:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :There is an "other" section right before the ordering section, please place it there. It looks messy with the huge X and stuff. Ajraddatz Talk 01:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry. Do you like what I did with the shopnav or at least is it not horrible? Do you think a forum barnstar is OK? 01:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh can you make 5 of each animal I don't have enough stuff for that? Flamethrower13 wants them mail them to me if you can make them ill mail it to him. 01:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I can't make the animals, sorry. I guess the forum barnstar is OK, but you may want to run it by a few more admins. Ajraddatz Talk 01:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) OK great. I'll tell flamethrower13. 01:33, January 30, 2010 (UTC) restore User:Flex217 *File:Darkness Badge *File:Flex217 Rank 27 21:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- 22:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- I got this from flames page: I want to make a page and name it Template:barnstar/list and put all the barnstars that you can give users. That's with your say? also if you let me please tell me all the types that count-- 22:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Oh no. Please, please no. If you can give me any reason why we need to have a barstar for people who don't deserve it, then please do tell me. Ajraddatz Talk 22:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Category:Awards. Its not real, ajraddatz. Its just for fun. Its in userspace. 23:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Store Do you want me to keep track of who has bought from the store, how many clicks they have paid, and how many times they have ordered? 02:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :No, unless you really want to I don't see much of a need to. Ajraddatz Talk 03:51, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OK no problem. Do you have a symbiosis module which you could put me in? 03:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) why do you not like the wikitable on the store?-- 00:28, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Names are too close together, making it look yucky. Ajraddatz Talk 00:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) also can we add this to the official store: want to by some Items? Want to Buy Item? * tell us on the discussion page what you want, how much, MLN user name & then signature! *Terms of service'limit one order per week per user. You need to give us '''your' user name so that we can add you as our friend. After we add you as my friend you send me the message Got the goods, we will reply with My pet needs some clicks and have your Items attached. We will tell you what mod. to click after you order, * If we do not ask you to click anything than just click anything. Thank you for reading the terms of service! Want to Buy a Starter Pack? *do what it says above in Want to Buy Item? *so do all that but there are some rules for starter packs: Limit one starter pack per user per RANK * Starter packs are to get users that just earned a rank started, so if you are rank 3 We will only sell you a rank 3 starter pack. This is because If you passed the rank you do not need it (same with the ranks to come). * all starter packs are cheaper than to buy just the items alone this is how I reward you for gaining a rank! read this! *If you do not recieve the items withing 3 days of ordering them, you get them for free. This does not count if you did not pay by then (or if you cannot completely pay by then, pay as much as you could) *A free 50 thornax comes with an order or 50 clicks or more *Every click you pay gets you a point *At 100 clicks you get a 10% off coupon *If you don't page then you will not be able to make more orders until you pay *Any issues should be reported to the page *If you have any questions ask BobaFett2 unless some of it is already there -- 00:31, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Auctions can we make the auction stand the official auction stand, you would own it too and I think you can make it a lot better! also can you make it unable for people who are not signed it to edit it please. thanks, :-- 00:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, I have already said this about 50 times. That is what the Forum:Trade Market is for! I have now unlocked it. Ajraddatz Talk 00:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC) not to be rude but I have also said that no one visits the Trade market how-about a new forum! Auctions (not trademarket)-- 00:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) LOL joeman you sure are persistent-or maybe you didn't hear that i asked him before. 00:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Make one joeman. 00:58, February 1, 2010 (UTC) *chuckle* I guess I am-- 01:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ECHO AND CUTUP. AND GLITCH about your e&c page why is pluto02 (who is one of e&cs sockpuppets) still have his account? and there was a glitch on your user page ajraddatzMln vs clubpages 20:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Official store I've got a gazillion recommendations here for the official store. First and foremost: I don't want it looking like one of those horribly messed-up userpages, which it does right now. As you know, I've created a sample page for a slightly nicer and simpler layout at My Lego Network Wiki:Official Store/Sandbox. Feel free to fill out the remaining Items if you like it. Second, I absolutely hate, hate, hate the expiry time formula, which is bogus if you plug in r=0 . It should just be two weeks. Period. MLNWiki is not the place to show off math skills. Also, who says that people can't use it to supply their own stores? Why is that? If you're concerned that they'll buy them and sell them at higher prices, then who's going to buy the higher-priced Items at any rate? Okay, maybe you're not the person in charge of all these things, but I assumed you're the person to ask here. I'm not exasperated, but like everything else on the wiki, the official store needs improvement. In fact, quite a bit of improvement. 01:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Its true, I agree with everything-- 01:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC)